


In my shirt

by Hotgitay



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Fluffy, Friendship, Gen, Love, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Other, Pregnancy, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 17:34:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19408063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Lucas and Vic share a lazy Sunday in together





	In my shirt

**Author's Note:**

> Vicley sweetness fluff pregnant Vic happy expectant daddy Lucas I love my married babies

”You look good in my shirt” Lucas said as he checked her out 

”I swear I can wear absolutely nothing at all and you'll still say that I'm beautiful ”Vic says to her husband 

”Eggy you are beyond gorgeous but your beauty doesn't define you it’s your character that does you have one of the biggest hearts I've ever seen”Lucas replied staring into her eyes 

”Go on I'm listening”Vic tells him pushing him to finish his sentence 

”You go for what you want you are confident strong independent and a complete badass that I'm incredibly proud to call my wife” Lucas said which made her smile widely at him 

“I’d definitely be crying if I wasn’t gorging on ice cream right now”Vic said to her husband

“This baby of ours is going to be one lucky camper”Lucas mentioned gazing at her affectionately she was fast approaching her due date 

Any day now as a matter of fact 

“You are going to be spoiling them rotten aren’t you?”Vic asked him 

“Of course I will”Lucas said

“Well we will be good parents”Vic tells him

“Like I said lucky kid” Lucas replied leaning in placing a soft kiss to her lips


End file.
